


Summer Camp Simon

by OnlyJustAMemory



Series: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before/Simon vs The Homo Sapiens Agenda [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJustAMemory/pseuds/OnlyJustAMemory
Summary: AU where Simon was the boy from summer camp that Lara Jean had a crush on





	Summer Camp Simon

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote it! Two of my favorite movies combined into one fanfic! I hope you like it! I’m using too many exclamation marks!

Lara Jean couldn’t count how many times she’d already been to the Corner Cafe this week, but it was beginning to become an unhealthy obsession. If she was being honest, she’d passed the point of obsession a long time ago. This was a safe space for her, a place to go away from home. Since school had ended, this was where she went almost every day.

Lara Jean sipped her diet coke, swinging her legs back and forth. She was sitting on one of the stools in the cafe, romance novel open in front of her. This was the third time she’d read this particular book, and it seemed to get better every time. 

She was just to the point where the main characters were confessing their love for each other when someone sat on the stool two away from her. Lara Jean ignored whoever it was, used to the amount of people that showed up this time of day, but when she heard the person’s voice, she froze.

There was no way… it couldn’t be… She turned her head and sure enough there sat the the last person on earth she’d ever expect to see again.

“Simon?” Lara Jean asked, eyes wide in surprise. “Simon Spier?”

Simon turned his head towards her head, looking just as shocked as Lara Jean’s. “Lara Jean? What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Lara Jean paused, her brain slowly processing what she’d just said. “Wait, no, I mean- that’s not- I don’t live here here, I-” 

“It’s okay,” Simon cut in, smiling. “I get what you mean.”

Lara Jean exhaled, already scoulding herself for being so nervous. She hadn’t seen Simon in years, not since that summer at camp. He’d always been so nice to her, and they’d been good friends, which was probably why she’d had such a huge crush on him. It was lucky though that the letter she’d written to him had been returned, otherwise their meeting again would have been a lot more awkward. 

“Why are you here?” Lara Jean asked, trying to reach for a casual conversation. Her voice sounded a little more forceful than intended, but it was better than a lingering silence.

“I’m looking at colleges,” Simon said. “This was on the way to my next one and I thought I’d stop by here to eat something before I carried on.”

“That’s cool. Well, it was nice meeting you again. I hope you find the right college.” Lara Jean quickly turned back to her diet coke, wanting this little chat to be over as quick as possible. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Simon, she just didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of him. 

“Woah woah, hang on a second,” Simon started. “I wanna know how you’re doing. It’s been awhile.”

Lara Jean bit her lip, not knowing what to say. For the short period of time they’d been friends, Simon had always seemed so kind and understanding. It was the reason why she was considering telling him about the letter she’d written and about the crush she’d had on him, purely because she was betting on him not laughing at her.

“My life’s been kind of hectic this year,” Lara Jean admitted, trying to find the right words. “It’s been a wild ride.”

“What happened?” Simon asked, seemingly being genuinely curious about her answer.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me?” Lara Jean said, anxiously blushing.

“Of course I won’t,” Simon said with a soft smile.

Lara Jean took a deep breath. There was no going back if she begun, and she was probably going to regret saying anything, but a large part of herself was telling her to do it. So, she started talking.

“Whenever I get a serious crush on a boy, I write them a letter. I never plan on sending them, but they help me put my emotions in check. At the beginning of the year, my letters got out. As embarrassing as that is, the real problem was that I’d written one to my older sister’s ex-boyfriend, Josh. Not wanting him to think I still had feelings for him, I sort of started fake dating this other guy, Peter. It worked for both of us, because he’d just broken up with another girl and wanted to get back together with her.

“Long story short, we started to develop real feelings for each other. It was a wild ride between then and the beginning, but we eventually admitted that we loved each other, and we’ve been properly dating ever since.”

Simon let out a long whistle. “That’s a hell of a story.”

Lara Jean tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, well, the thing is, I sort of wrote you a letter too?”

Simon froze. He looked conflicted for some reason, which really wasn’t a good sign. 

“I don’t have a crush on you now though,” Lara Jean began to babble. “Summer camp was years ago, and I’ve definitely moved on since then.”

“Lara Jean, calm down, alright? I’m flattered, I really am, but the thing is…” Simon trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“What is it?”

“I’m gay.”

Lara Jean mentally groaned. Of course he was. “You know this is the second time this has happened to me,” She murmured, swirling her straw around in her drink.

“Seriously?” Simon said, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah. Guess I’m just not good at picking the right guys,” Lara Jean sighed.

“I bet that’s not true. From what you’ve said, this Peter guy seems to really like you back if he picked you over his ex.”

Lara Jean brightened slightly at that. He was right, she had found the perfect guy because of those letters. Simon had been one of the firsts, and while she hadn’t known he was gay at the time, he had started something that lead to her being the happiest she’d ever been.

“So, you got any special guy in your life?” Lara Jean asked, changing the subject.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I do. It’s funny, because our relationship started out with letters too.”

“Oooo,” Lara Jean said. “Do tell.”

So, Simon told her about the Blue-and-Jacques emails. He explained how they’d connected to each other about both being gay, and how it had evolved from there. He told her about Martin, and he’d been blackmailed to helping hook Martin up with his friend, Abby. He described how he’d been outed, and about how Blue had hid from him because of it. He explained about getting the courage to write his public letter and finding out who Blue was. 

“I waited on the ferris wheel forever,” Simon said. “Eventually he showed up and we ended up kissing, which is something totally out of a romance novel.”

Lara Jean couldn’t help the grin on her face. She obviously felt bad about what Martin did, but she was happy for him. They’d both found someone special in a completely unexpected way. 

“What was his name?” She asked.

“Bram. He means a lot to me.”

They smiled at each, taking in each others happiness. It was rare to find another relationship that was based on pure love and care. Lara Jean was a different person because of Peter, and it sounded like Simon was too because of Bram.

“Well, I’d better get going,” Lara Jean said, shouldering her backpack. She reached into one of the pockets and grabbed the money to pay for her drink. She put it down on the counter and turned towards Simon “Hopefully we’ll see each other again?”

“Wait a second,” Simon said, reaching for a napkin and grabbing a pen from his bag. He scribbled down a number and passed it to Lara Jean. “Here’s my number. If you ever need me, I’m just a phone call away.”

Lara Jean smiled, sliding the napkin into her pocket. She gave Simon a wave and headed for the door.

It had been nice, talking to him. After the letters had gone out, she’d never wanted to see those five guys again. Whether it had been fate or just pure chance, she’d never have expected things would turn out like this. If she was being completely truthful, Lara Jean Covey couldn’t have wished for a better start for a new chapter in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it. My tumblr is fandomobsessedxx if you wanna request anything. You can look at my previous works to see what I can write (although I haven’t written about all the shows I watch so you can request something but I may not be able to do it). I’d be happy to do more Love, Simon universe/TATBILB crossovers!


End file.
